Chloe
Chloe Chloe is the leader in many ways. She plays the roll as the lead singer and has the most powers.She monitors the main control and edits the website(which is right here)! She's the one who uses the gun to attack and her room includes the computer.(Actually The Headquarters are in her room). She also has a love for tacos. She is played by Bhavana M. imageA.jpg ImageBa.jpg|Lilly and Chloe ImageB.jpg Appearance/Personality Chloe has long curlish hair that most often put in a ponytail with side bangs at the top. She has brown eyes and wears a blue, green and purple dress in the theme song. She is kind and leaderlike in her personality. Chloe is sort of short tempered and the second smartest (in my opinion). She is sort of sensitive at a point but goes along at all times. She likes to work together with the crew at most of the times. She is really happy with friends at her side. However she can be independent at the mood. She dislikes Him as a big enemy. She is the leader who is not the smartest or the dumbest, so she works on the mysteries and the crime fighting. She is capable of having the abilities to have laser eyes, Sonic Screams, Animal Language, and more. She also has Super Speed and is the fastest out of the group. She is named for a leadership and fun way. She was the first one to discover the Master behind the statue. Her signature colors are pink and blue and she is the bravest of the crew. Likes/Dislikes Likes *Her Family *Lilly(She is also part of her family too) *Isabella Smith *Friends *Computers *Cheetahs *Mysteries *Pink/Blue *Being a Superhero/Leader *Pokey Arts Middle School *Learning *Animals *Working Together *Being Clean *Art *Colors *April *Crime Fighting *Flowers *Peace *The City of Westville *Music *Movies *Games *Tacos Dislikes *Bullies *Seafood *Villains *Animals Gone *Some Bugs/Spiders *Arguing with Others *Grayscales *Crime *Bad Things Happening Alter-ego After the girls save the day by beating up Him, The girls get into a newspaper and the whole city sees it, including its classmates. As they get ready for school, many 6th Graders are surrounding Isabella's house. They find a way to escape. They use different names and try to personalize themselves so they can be like them. Chloe is disguised as a girl named Ashlynn. She said,"I'm not Chloe, I'm Ashlynn."Therefore, it is there last day there and will be on vacation as Chloe. Special Powers/Abilities Chloe has the same powers as Bubbleshttp://www.powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/Bubbles in the Powerpuff Girls. She can scream high-pitched, talk different languages such as Spanish and animal language. She realized that on the first episode. With her high-pitched screams, she can shatter glass and buildings. But as the series goes on, her powers grows bigger. They are mainly revealed in the first two episodes; The Journey Begins: Part 1and 2. She has speed and a Sonic Forcefield to protect her powers. These are all the powers she has *Vaporizing Powers *Pink Energy Blasts/Orbs/Ball/Laser Beams *Animal/Other Languages *Laser Eye Beams *Thunder Claps *Sound Control *Hypersound Control *Hypersonic Blasts/Waves *Ultrasonic Screams/Bursts *Supersonic Shield *Super Speed Gallery Click here to visit Chloe/Gallery Weaknesses *The Girls are unable to do stuff with Him's Super Demon Thorns. They take part of their weaknesses (Other than his thorns)into their body. If they defeat his thorns, he is gone for the day and those weaknesses go out. *Extreme temperatures such as lava and iceberg-glacierlike things. *Arguing and being separated to the rest of the Cheese Crew. Counterparts Chloe's three counterparts are *Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls. Like Chloe, she is caring and sweet but not the leader(Bubbles is not the leader). *Boomerhttp://www.powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys. He is also like Bubbles and Chloe and he is also not the leader. *Connor from the Soccerpunk Boys. He is the leader of the Soccerpunk Boys, just like Chloe is the leader of the Cheese Crew. Trivia *She is the only one that has long and curly hair. *She is the only one who doesn't play an instrument as the leader in the group and in the band. *She formed the Cheese Crew that resembled the Powerpuff Girls but Chloe being Bubbles even though Bubbles isn't the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. *Chloe means beautiful in English. *She is the only one who can speak different languages. *Unlike Lilly, she had her glasses before the series. *She is the second smartest person and she gets B+'s and A's in her tests. *Pink is one of her colors, resembling leaders. *Chloe is a vegetarian just like her sister Lilly. *Even though she is like Bubbles, she really doesn't cry. *She hates seafoods just like the rest of the group. --Cchloe ���� (talk) 19:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC)